bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Great Sages
The Three great Sages (三大賢者) is a small group of sages that have pledged their lives to only use the light ways of Kido and Zanpakuto use. That are now the wisest group that Soul Society has, being called on by many. Overview The Three Great Sages are former or still shingami. That has become enlightened, through the practices of meditation. Still many things are unknown about these men. They have a firm belief in using the light way kido, which in other words is the shinigami’s kido. They all oppose the demonic ways of Kido. All three of the Sages, are given a name. The three basic principles of the worlds; Earth, Heaven and the Void, which they believe that what happens to most of the souls of humans. They hold a strong scene of honor and to have a respect to all creatures. If a creature is to harm another creature. They will kill the attacker, because they are a threat. Origins The three original sages, where a small group of advisers of the Spirit King. They where created to act as many things for the Spirit King, acting as advisers and if needed as teachers for the Royal Family. They where very talented, from politics to fighting. Then, over time the spirit king had the royal guard created. That pushed the sages aside, the original sages. Still had loyalty to the soul society and to the Spirit King. Throughout the years, the sages have become great enlightened men and teachers. They see the worlds differently than the normal souls. Often legends are told of them, as they where immortal beings. That took the form of souls and helped the soul society out of many attacks. The original sages took on many apprentices, even to the present. The current sages will take on any souls, shinigami or whatever creature wishes to learn their ways. Currently the sages are in different places, the great Sage of the Heavens Yokomoji Taiho. Is currently roaming the worlds, teaching the ways of the sages to anyone who wants to learn from them. The great Sage of the earth, Shugai Tachibana is the High Marshall of Ring of Two of the Royal Guard. The great sage of the Void has not been revealed yet, though he is believed to be a captain in the Gotei 13. Beliefs They have many beliefs; the main belief that they have is to be kind and to have love and respect for all living things. This will include Souls, Hollows, Arrancars, Shinigami and Many other spiritual creatures. What they find as a threat is, that when another creature will harm another creature. They will step in; at first they will try to use words, rather than action. They have Three beliefs systems, in according with each Sage. 'Beliefs of the Earth' This is the first of the three, in according with Shugai. He will teach many to have souls working together and in peace. This also is the first set, which will destroy many of the earthly beliefs. Such as greed, lust and many other negative emotions. This belief is to be a positive soul and in turn that will go off into effect. The belief is to if one does this, they will be released from the suffering that the negative emotions have. Having to leave behind all of the negative emotions, the body can begin to become a pure temple as they put it. 'Beliefs of the Heavens' This is the second of the three beliefs. According to this set, it is to be a positive light to the worlds. In order to do this, one must become a soul that will oppose the evil in the worlds. Such as demons and other creatures or the ones who wish to harm others. In according with this, if one must. They will take the life of that attacker, in order to protect the peace of the worlds. Much like the heavens will do, to get rid of the impure creatures. According to Yokomoji, he teaches to see the simpler things in life. Other than things that will, bring negative emotions to the soul. 'Beliefs of the Void' The final of the three, the hardest set to learn and to practice. This is to remove all of the happiness and emotions from the soul. In order to be at peace within the world. In according to this, you must not think twice of what your actions will do. In the honor of the peace of the world. If one is a threat to the peace, they must be removed and killed. Depending on the degree of the threat, the maximum being the whole removal of the soul from existence, thus why they call it the Void. The least will be, that the soul will be taught by the sages to go through the process until the understand. Though most of the threat will be punished by being put into the Void. Known Sages *The Great Sage of the Earth- Shugai Tachibana *The Great Sage of the Heavens- Yokomoji Taiho *The Great Sage of the Void-Takuken Okara. Known Apprentices *The Apprentice Sage of the Grass-Shintoku Souzou